Becoming Like You
by StarofCalamity
Summary: Amelia is sick of being trapped in the dusty mueseum. She wants to be real. She will find a way. One shot at minute, but may continue.
1. Spellbound

**First Night**

"Amelia? It's nearly dawn, you need to come back inside!"

I sighed and looked at him, it was so beautiful out here - and I would love to see the sunset. I nodded and ran inside, and stood in position. I saw the sunrise and I started to freeze. For once, I tried my best to stop it and saw Larry looking puzzled at me. I tried to move my arm but I was frozen. Eventually I gave in and everything turned black.

**Second Night**

I woke as though just a second had passed.

I looked up at the golden tablet and went over to the Egpytian Phahroh, I forgot his name - I had never seen him before.

"Does the golden tablet belong to you?"

He nodded. "Do you know a spell to make me human?"

I wanted to explore, and be more that just a waxwork.

The boy tilted his head to the side. "I don't know whether that's such a good idea"

Fuming, I snapped. "Can you do it though?"

He nodded silently.

I turned to see Lary walking towards us.

I whispered. "Now, make me human now."

The boy started to cry. "I can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"It's really risky.... and sometimes. No, I won't tell you that"

"Please! Please do it."

"Fine! You'll not be able to reverse it though."

"I don't care"

"Alright. Pass me your hand."

He then whispered some strange sounding words. I fell to the ground but unlike all the other times I have fell, it actually hurt.

I stood up again and smiled.

"Do you fell any different?" he said wistfully.

"A little. Why don't you make yourself human?"

He looked sad. "You can't do magic on yourself."

I remembered what he had said about risks.

"Before, you were saying that sometimes things go wrong with this spell. What do you mean?"

"Ummm... well sometimes, a human turns inanimate in return."

I groaned, picturing Larry as an exhibit at the muesuem. "We'll just have to hope that that doesn't happen then."

He nodded and I walked away, deep in thought.

I sat on the steps outside the mueseum and saw Larry behind me.

"You know Amelia, there's only a few minutes left."

I hummed to myself and walked back inside.

Everyone were already getting into position for dawn.

When I didn't go and stand were I was meant to, Larry gave me a funny look. "They'll discover you if you don't-"

I just shook my head and closed my eyes, hoping that the spell had worked.

When I didn't fall asleep, I opened one eye, to see that the sun had risen.

I gave a silent victory cry, and walked towards the door, being careful not to make any noise.

When I reached the door I did not dare go out. Instead I stood there, looking at the night sky.

Larry was turning on all the lights in the mueseum and I knew that I should run, before he found that I was still moving, after dawn.

He came up to the door, and was just centimetres away.

He tripped over my foot and looked up, confused.

" How can you be..?"

I tried my best to look like an inanimate waxwork, but when I blinked he saw.

"How are you doing that?"

I sighed and looked at him.

"I can't tell you, but I really am.... human now."

Larry smiled and laughed.

**A/N At the minute this story is a one-shot, but if I have enough readers, and feedback then, of course, I will continue :-) **

**Emz**


	2. Waxwork

I blinked again. It was weird not being a waxwork. I gave one last look backwards at the mueseum and the exhibits, who had minutes ago been alive.

"Mr. Daley, do you want to go yet?" I asked him but when he didn't answer I tapped him on the shoulder. He felt just like wax...

I remembered my conversation with Akmenrah.

_"It's really risky and sometimes...no I won't tell you that."_

He had known that something could go wrong, but surely he hadn't known that this could happen?

I groaned and pushed the Mr. Daley waxwork over to behind an exhibit. I closed the door of the mueseum and ran away.

It was all too much.

*

**Third Night**

I went back to the mueseum and sat down by the desk. I was going to have to take the role of Night Guard.

The sun finally set, and I walked over to where Akmenrah was "frozen".

As he opened his eyes, I hissed. "You're right. Something did go wrong"

He started to moan.

"Look at Mr. Daley." I whispered.

The Pharoh stared at Larry as he saw that he was made of wax - just like the exhibits.

Suddenly, Mr. Daley opened his eyes and sat up.

"Amelia? Where are you?" he shouted and I walked over to him.

"Here I am Mr. Daley."

"Hi. Why do I feel so funny? Hang on -is it night time again?"

I nodded.

"How? A minute ago it was morning. This is what happens to exhibits."

Then it dawned on him.

"Am I an exhibit?" he whispered.

I didn't know what to say.

**AN Sorry about the short chapter but I am continuing the story. Thanks for your reviews.**

**PM me for sneak peeks!**


	3. Betrayal

**Fourth Night**

"Well... Mr. Daley. I think, yes you are. And it's all my fault. I wanted to be human so... we... never mind. But there were side effects, the spell could also effect others."

"Amelia! You mean... you mean I am stuck like this for my entire life? Stuck as a waxwork, unable to leave this mueseum. I have a life...."

"I'm so sorry Larry. But you can leave the mueseum. As long as you get back before dawn."

Larry started to cry quietly, but no tears poured down his face. I didn't know what to do.

I walked up to him but he snapped. "Go away, you've done enough"

I walked out into the night and wandered the streets of New York. I soon found Larry running after me, carrying the golden tablet

"You know what? I'm going to reveal the secrets of this place to the world. People are going to find it a bit strange when they find a man turn into a waxwork and then comes back to life again the next day. And then I'll bring the tablet back to the mueseum and go back there. I couldn't let the others..."

"Larry, please don't tell everyone about the mueseum. It would spoil everything."

"Like you know!" he spat and ran off into the night.

I was going to have to stop him and fast.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, thanks to all my reviewers.**

**~StarofCalamity**


	4. Guilt

**Fourth Night - Day Break Approaches**

I ran after Larry as he ran into a supermarket, holding the tablet.

"Go back to the mueseum Larry. Please? I'm so sorry."

He just shook his head and sat down holding the tablet.

"You know, someone will take the tablet off you."

He still shook his head.

I could see that it was about a minute to sunrise. Larry froze in place and I walked out of the shop, angry and confused.

**Fifth Night**

I had stolen Larry's key to the Mueseum and walked inside. The whole place was so quite. I remembered that Larry had stolen the tablet so I ran to the shop. Strangely no-one had moved the waxwork! Everyone stared as Larry came to life.

"He's one of those people who pretend to be statues."

Everyone shook their head and followed Larry as he ran back to the Mueseum. "I'm going to show them exactly what happens when the tablet is returned to the museum."

Walking inside I crossed my fingers and put my finger to my lips. No-one paid attention, and soon there were little figures running across the mueseum.

The secret was out, and worse -

It was all my fault.

**AN Thanks for the reviews. I'm holding out for 20 reviews overall. So that's 7 more I think. When I have 20 I'll write the next chapter. Sorry it's took so long to update and that it's a short update (I'm doing a Mass Update of most of my stories today).**

**Cheers!**

**~Star of Calamity.**

**=)**


	5. Silver Heart

Fifth Night I watched as the sun rose. People gasped as the figures - including Larry, all froze in position. News crews had filmed the whole thing. If it hadn't been for me then this wouldn't have happened. Then again, Larry didn't have to reveal the secret. Groaning, I walked along the road, bought a hotdog and kept walking. There must be something I could do to help them. I couldn't change the rules of the tablet, or the rotation of the sun. All I could do was... nothing.  
I was even more useless than I had been as a waxwork! I walked to Central Park and sat down on a bench. Staring at the sun, I couldn't help wondering why Akmunrah had magic powers, why the tablet worked. I had a feeling that if I could find out the source of his powers then I might be able to help them.  
I ran along the road. If Akmunrah's power came from the tablet, then there must be something special about it. Not just the hieroglyphics and gold in it. There must be something amazing about it. I walked back to the mueseum and had a look at the tablet. Pushed inside one corner of the tablet was a small piece of silver in a mystical pattern. Maybe that was what contained the power? I stole the silver and pushed it into the back of one of the waxworks. Suddenly, it came to life, it was Larry.  
"What just happened?" he groaned as he saw that it was daytime. Luckily there was barely anyone around.  
"Nothing. I'm just checking something. Sorry!" I said and then took away the bit of silver, he immediately slumped to the ground. I realised that I could make an exhibit stay awake all day and all night. Only problem? There was only one bit of silver so I could only do this for one exhibit. Would this be fair on the others? And if the silver was away from the tablet for a long time would it stop working?  
I had so many questions! Sighing, I replaced the silver in it's original position and left the mueseum.

A.N Sorry for the long break between chapter updates, as you might have noticed, I am trying to do a mass update of most of my stories today. Hope you like the new chapter. I'm going to hold out for 5 more reviews and then I'll update again.  
~Cheers Star of Calamity. 


	6. To Let Go

SIXTH NIGHT I snuck into the mueseum and stared at all the exhibits. As the sun set, all the waxworks came to life. I sat by myself, sobbing in a corner, wishingI hadn't tried to change anything. "I'm sorry Larry" I told him and he turned away stubbornly.  
"I can't even cry" he muttered spitefully.  
"I know but I didn't mean to do anything to you- "  
"Yeah, well you did" he screamed at me.  
"If I could reverse it I would"  
.Liar. I wouldn't give up not being an exhibit, not for no-one; I couldn't. Fifty years of being trapped in mueseums and vaults was enough for me. I wanted a real life.

I jumped as Akmenrah appeared behind me.  
"Time travel"  
"What?"  
"You could save Larry if you go back in time" he said.  
"That's impossible!" I scoffed. "I have the power to do that" Akmenrah said calmly and clapped his hands, grasping the golden tablet.  
"No! Don't!" I shouted hoarsly.  
"Look Amelia; you have always been a waxwork and..." I didn't hear the rest.  
I was in complete darkness.  
Where was I?  
What had happened?  
A.N R+R 


	7. Revival

**Seventh Night**

I was in the mueseum, but I knew instantly that I was in the past.

I ran to where I knew _I _would be.

I saw myself instantly. Fuming, the girl snapped. "Can you do it though?"

The Pharoh nodded silently.I turned to see Lary walking towards them. Knowing what I had to do, if I wanted to stay human, I grabbed Larry by the hand and pushed him outside.

He spun around to see me sitting on the stone wall, glaring at him.

"Amelia, I'd go back inside" he said uncertainly.

"Why?"

"The sun. There's only about twenty minutes left. I'd... if I were you, I'd go inside"

Pretending I hadn't heard, I looked away.

"Amelia!" Larry screamed, and I shook my head.

"I'll go inside in a minute. Don't worry. There is plenty of time yet" I said, knowing that the sun would not affect me.

Soon, I walked inside to see a familiar scene unfolding.

" How can you be..?"

She tried my best to look like an inanimate waxwork, but when she blinked he saw.

"How are you doing that?"

She sighed and looked at him.

"I can't tell you, but I really am.... human now."

Larry smiled and laughed.

And I stood in the shadows, knowing I had saved us both.

**A.N**

**Who wants an Epilogue??? I know you do :)**

**For me to add another chapter, to conclude the story even better, I would love it if every reader could review each chapter - it won't take long. Just five minutes or so to say "Good" or "Bad" in a review for each chapter, or to post your comments. If I have positive responses for this chapter, or the story in general, there **_**will**_** be an epilogue.**

**In the meantime, please read my other Fanfictions.**

**Adios**


	8. Epilogue

SEVENTH NIGHT I returned to the normal time. And I walked into the mueseum to see Larry smiling. He was back to normal, and I was still human. It had worked! The spell, the time travel - everything - they had worked!  
Crying we hugged and watched the sun fall from the sky. And we knew everything was going to be ok.

A,N Sorry it's so short, but heres an epilogue. Do you want a sequel? Review and tell me if you do XD My first completed story XD 


End file.
